


Sweet Love Doll XXX

by Destineyofme



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bondage, Brainwashing, Dolls, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destineyofme/pseuds/Destineyofme
Summary: The soldaters are captured by truly perverse individuals who want to hypnotize them into being their little love doll.





	1. Usagi

Sweet Love Doll XXX

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Toei Entertainment.  
I do not own this story. It belongs to Rassilon001 from Fanfiction

Summary:  
Sailor Moon is captured by truly perverse individuals who want to hypnotize her into being their little love doll. Rated NC-17 for Bondage, Torture, and Sexual Slavery.

I – Usagi

As the darkness gradually faded away and baby blue eyes fluttered open, Usagi took stock of her situation. She was laying on some sort of cool slab, an operating table, tilted at a slight angle backwards so she didn't quite slide off it. She'd been stripped completely naked, the air was cool against her bare skin. All she was wearing, in fact, was a pair of latex panties that could not possibly have been even close to her size, for they clung to her tighter than a second skin, squeezing her hips and bottom unmercifully tight. Blues wires slipped in and out of the panties and her body in uncomfortable, violating ways. Similar wires led to a pair of electrodes clamped onto her rosy nipples, and a third pair rested on her temples.

Usagi tried to lift up her hands to massage the ache in her neck, but found her wrists restrained by metal clamps, pinning her arms to either side of her. Similar clamps of tight metal were strapped around her neck, her waist, over her knees and finally her ankles, each keeping her limbs from moving more than the slightest of bits. Thankfully, the clamps were padded underneath so they didn't hurt, but they were still very tight, and she couldn't move.

Groggy, she tried to wake up her brain, aware dimly that this was wrong.  
Equally wrong was her lack of memories. She had zero recollection how she'd wound up in such a horrible predicament. Last thing she knew, she'd been out celebrating her twenty-first birthday with all her girlfriends. The next thing she knew, she was here.  
No wait, that wasn't right. She remembered now. She'd stopped by that new Sweets Shop on her way home, anxious to see what sorts of cakes they had. The owner had been so kind to her, and upon learning it was her birthday, offered her a free sample of his best cake on the house. She'd be so grateful.  
She'd taken a bite...  
... and then...  
... and then...

"Up, I see," a voice oozed out of the darkness. Somewhere behind her. Usagi tried to turn her head, but she couldn't quite manage. It didn't seem to matter, the whole room was so dark, she wasn't sure she could see anything anyway.

But there was no way she could miss that grubby, strong hand that reached around and fondled her breast, squeezing the soft mound of ivory flesh beneath its eager fingers. She shuddered in revulsion at the pervert's touch.

"Ahh! The f-!" she started to scream.

But the instant her mouth opened, something thick and rubbery slipped between her dainty lips. A ball gag of hot pink. Usagi fought against it, trying to press her lips together, but the figure looped both straps around her head and jerked, slamming the back of her head onto the metal slab. She grimaced in brief pain, and the momentary slip was all it took for the offending object to be shoved into her mouth. She twisted her head, trying to spit it out, but whoever her attacker was, he was relentless as his hands slid around the back of her head. Usagi heard a soft click as the two straps were joined together, then gave a muffled scream as they were tightened exquisitely tight, forcing the gag in deeper. Her mouth hung open almost comically wide now, and she swallowed nervously.

Blinking her eyes, she noticed for the first time the monitor hanging in the air in front of her. Surprised she hadn't noticed it before, she gazed up at the screen curiously, wondering what this was all about. Meanwhile her shadowy captor leaned against the side of the metal slab, keeping out of her line of sight as he whispered soothingly into her ear.

"By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be bouncing like a bunny anytime I say 'banana split'" he breathed, brushing his lips against her ear.

Usagi whined, jerking against her restraints, but she was too tightly trussed up. She couldn't even move her head much as the shadowy figure reached a hand past her and turned a dial.  
The screen flickered to life, the program running. Some nonsensical cartoon or so it seemed to Usagi, the colors so bright they hurt her eyes. And some sort of song being sung in the background, something nonsensical and grating. She tried to close her eyes and block out the sound invading her ears, but when she did so, a jolt ran through the wires, shocking her sensitive body, coursing through her like a million volt wake up jolt. She had no choice but to stare back up at the screen.

Every so often a word or phrase would flash across the screen, almost too brief for her to properly read them. Subliminal messages, burrowing themselves into her brain like worms, erasing her personality, replacing it with something more... interesting.

"How does that feel, my beautiful baby?" he whispered in her ear. She'd almost forgotten he was there. His hand brushed over her bared midriff, teasing her navel. She shivered under his touch, but felt her skin growing warm despite herself. She felt so hot right now.

"Feel like a strawberry sundae?" he asked casually.  
Usagi moaned, feel her adorable butt clench and tighten, wanting it to be filled by something. Anything. The feeling passed almost abruptly as it had come, however, and she glared, trying to look around the screen at whoever was holding her, but she couldn't see anything past the light, everything was wrapped in shadows. Another shock ran through the electrodes, making her arch her back as she gave a shrill screech, muffled by the gag. That was starting to hurt. Was he upping the voltage?

"I really think you want a nice, delicious sweet," that voice assaulted her again, as did uncomfortable feelings. "Maybe a frosted cupcake instead?"

The blonde captive squirmed, soft fingers clenching and unclenching, subconsciously making stroking motions through the air before she caught herself again, jerking herself back from the brink of sexual madness. It was no good. She couldn't fight for long, the urges were too powerful.

"When you leave, you won't remember any of this," he explained, brushing his fingers through her silky blonde hair, twining it around his digits. She heard an intake of breath, realized he was smelling her perfume, and fought back the urge to gag. 

"You'll just feel a compulsive need to come back to our store... every single Sunday... for the rest of your life. And once you're there, then we'll re-activate you and... treat you like a proper little love doll."

"MMMMRRRRRFFF!"

She screamed violently into the ball-gag, jerking her hands and feet and hips, trying to escape. But she was trapped.  
He soothingly stroked the top of her head, patting her cheek affectionately. Another surge of electricity travelled up and down along her spine, making her skin tingle, and she whined, her eyes wide and watery, tears streaming down her cheeks as she was forced to watch and listen.

The shadowy figure kept whispering into her ear, his hand brushing underneath her dainty chin, even as her jaw started to ache. "You'll want to make love all the time," he explained, his fingers brushing down her belly and slipping between the exquisite tightness of her latex panties and her thigh, two fingers brushing her inner lips as she whined, wanting nothing more than for him to stop.  
Or keep going...  
Or stop...  
Or do more...

"Your body will physically ache with need... you'll feel hot... you won't be able to catch your breath..."

"MMMMRRRRRRRRFFFGL!" Usagi growled up at him. She was rewarded with her defiance with another shock. A powerful one, her nipples tingled long after the voltage had ceased and she lay back against the cool surface of the table weakly.

He continued on like she hadn't interrupted him. "Any number of innocent phrases will set you off," he said, running his lips sensually along her ear. "You'll be known all over your hometown as the easiest girl who ever spread her legs."

"MMFF! MMMMFFFF!" she moaned, shaking her head frantically.

"Give it time, sweet cheeks," he said, giving her breasts one last fondle before slipping away. "I'll be back to check on you later. Hopefully then you'll feel like some real... angel cake..."

She jerked against her bonds, her body betraying her as her mind willed it to move, wanting, needing, desperately, something else between her lips, sucking on the hot pink rubber already there with wanton desire. She moaned hotly into the ball gag as her senses returned, digging her teeth into the rubbery surface, pushing as hard as she could with her tongue, all to no avail.  
For a moment, she almost thought she'd been left alone. Then there was that soft, mocking laugh again.

"Oh, right, silly me," came that soft whisper again, and a hand reached out, turning another knob on the screen. The images came faster, brighter, and the sound accompanying them only grow louder. Usagi screamed into the gag until her throat was raw. Idly, she thought she heard a door opening and closing, but she couldn't focus on it. She could only stare in wide-eyed horror at the images flashing in front of her face, the words gnawing at her brain. She tugged with all her might against her restraints, tried to keep her eyes closed, but she was helpless. Completely and utterly helpless.

She fought the control as long as she could, her whole body squirming, her bosom heaving, even as she was bombarded by thoughts not her own, her body wracked by electricity until she was positively numb. She had no idea how long she'd been down there. An hour, a day, a week. It could have been even longer. She was positive she'd passed out at least once, maybe twice, before being jolted back to wakefulness by the electrodes.

Eventually, she stopped struggling. Then she started struggling again, squirming against her bonds, wanting her new masters to come back for her. No longer did she want to be free, she wanted to be loved. She wanted her body to be used, abused, filled, violated, and above all else, loved.  
Usagi was a love doll. That was what love dolls were for. To be loved.

The screen continued to flash in front of her face as he jaw grew slack, not even resisting the gag anymore. Drool trailed down her dainty chin and dibbled onto the tops of her milky white breasts as she continued to cry, but now out of joy. The words had long since ceased to be subtle as they blazed themselves in her mind, telling her the mantra for her new life as love slave:  
sundae... love... cupcake... butt... birthday... boobs... sweet... suck... cake... hands... angel... lips... bunny... hump... pastry... sugar... kiss...  
banana split... cream... bounce... strawberry... sundae... love... cupcake... butt... birthday... boobs... sweet... suck... cake... hands... angel...  
lips... bunny... hump... pastry... sugar... kiss... banana split... cream... bounce... strawberry... want... need... more...!

Hearts in her baby blue eyes, Usagi felt nothing but unbridled joy.  
The next day, Usagi blissfully wandered from class to class, mind in a daze, head in the clouds. She smiled and waved and was cheerful as ever, but she couldn't seem to focus on her studies or her projects. University life seemed so boring to her all of a sudden.

And she couldn't wait for the weekend. She might go re-visit that new Sweets Shop and see what other delicacies they had. Her mouth was practically watering at the thought of all those delicious candies and cakes they could have. But it wasn't practical for her to visit right now, so she made plans for Saturday. Saturday sounded good to her for some reason.  
Really good.  
So caught up was she in her vapid little daydreams she almost didn't notice where she was going until she collided with someone in the hallways between classes. Usagi gave a soft cry as she started to fall.

"Uwa!"

An arm reached out to catch her, steadying her, and Usagi gave a bright smile at her savior.

"Ooh, wow, thanks," she said, brushing her arm self-consciously. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's quite alright," he replied. "Me either. I guess I just got distracted."

The boy gave her a charming smile. "Hey, let me make it up to you, I just got some candy from the vending machine... would you like some?"  
Usagi felt her heart skip but gently declined, waving her hand. "Oh no, I simply couldn't..."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a... hershey's kiss?" he asked casually. Almost too casually.

But Usagi barely noticed his tone. In fact, seconds after those words had left his mouth, she scarcely noticed anything. The muffled footsteps further down the hall, the play of light and shadow on the tree leaves outside, almost everything fell out of focus as her eyes sort of glazed over, and she found herself unable to focus on anything but the young man standing in front of her... feeling an... instinctive need... to be closer to him.

Her lips felt hot. Almost like they were on fire, and she pursed them instinctively, exhaling softly. Blowing on her own lips to try and keep them cool, but it didn't help. She needed something else.

Unable to help herself, Usagi lifted up onto her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his cheek, so soft and light it felt like a butterfly's wings caressing his skin. Once she'd kissed him, the world slowly started to fade back in, her senses returning as she blushed profusely, realizing just what she'd done.

He barely seemed to notice, though he rewarded her with another charming grin. Then his watch beeped, and he paused to check it.

"Oh, we'd better get to class... it's nearly time for my next one, what about you?"

Breathing out heavily, Usagi nodded her head, her cheeks flaming red as she scurried down the corridor and out of sight. The moment she was out of sight she fell back against a row of lockers, holding her chest as she felt her heart beating unnaturally fast. What had come over her?

Watching Usagi go (as well as admiring the sway of her oh so adorable hips) the male "student" grinning as she vanished around a corridor. Straightening his jacket and casually checking to see if anyone had caught their little display, he was a little disappointed that nobody had.  
His hand brushed against his cheek, still warm from her kiss. Heavenly. But then again...

"She still hesitated," he remarked aloud, mostly to himself. "I see our next lesson is going to have to be a little more... intense."

One day turned into two. Then three. Then a week.  
Finally, Saturday came, and Usagi was out the door and on the street as soon as it was light out, travelling on foot towards the 'Baking with Love' sweets store. She wore a casual outfit, a frilly blouse of light green and some khaki jeans to emphasize just how long and slender her legs were. Her purse hung over her shoulder as she almost skipped along the street, feeling the pull of the sweets and having no desire to resist it.  
Not today.  
Entering the store, Usagi greeted the kindly owners, who beckoned her in.

"Hello again... Usagi, isn't it? The birthday girl?"

"That's me! I..." Blink. "I..."

"You loved the special birthday cake I made for you last time, didn't you?" he asked in a too casual tone.

"Y-yes," Usagi said, eyes glazing over. "I did."  
"Well that's very sweet of you to say," he said, clasping his hands together and stepping around the counter. "Would you like to see how it's made? I can show you the special ingredient."

Usagi blinked baby blue eyes, dainty mouth hanging slightly open as her body seemed to move on autopilot, following the kindly shopkeeper as he led her to a doorway marked 'Employees Only' and was locked. Unlocking it, he led her down a flight of stairs into the basement. It was very dark, the few lights were dimmed, but she thought she made out some comfortable looking couches, a few throw pillows, a rug... it almost looked like a bachelor pad or some college student’s room. 

The only things out of place was that cool metal slab at the far end of the room, and the television hanging down from the ceiling in front of it.  
There were others here, but she couldn't see them clearly. Her gaze refused to focus. She only saw shadowy silhouettes. Big, male ones. One of them slipped right up behind her, violating her personal space in a most intimate manner.

"Time to unwrap our treat," he whispered into her ear, speaking very clearly and enunciating his words.

Usagi bobbed her blonde pigtails, obediently pulling up and off the frilly green blouse off her upper body and letting it flutter to the ground as she unbuttoned the front of her tight khaki jeans.  
A hand came down over hers, momentarily pausing her.

"Oh, please take your time, beautiful," he whispered lewdly.

Obediently, eyes glazed over and mind very much elsewhere, Usagi very slooowly began to pull down her khaki jeans, bending over at the waist as she drew them down to her ankles. She could feel their lewd gazes like a physical thing, running over her body like unwashed hands, making her feel dirty. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not, but she could do nothing but continue to move by the command, unclipping her bra and sliding off her panties until she was naked as the day she was born.  
"Good girl. Now then, let's make you comfortable."

He took her by the wrist, escorting her over to the metal slab, and slid her into place, locking down her wrists and ankles, strapping down her neck and torso, attaching the electrodes. Through it all, Usagi couldn't muster the will to protest, even as the situation began to feel more and more wrong to her. Her mouth parted, the words on the tip of her tongue... but they simply would not be voiced.

Finally, the rubber ball gag slipped between her mouth, silencing her, and one of her masters whispered "Awaken" into her ear.  
And just like that, her consciousness came flooding back, as did her memories. The fear, the pain, the terror. The machine came back on, the bright louds and sounds assailing the blonde girl as her captors again continued to flood her mind with foul thoughts and commands. And Usagi gave a muffled scream as all of her senses seemed to be overwhelmed all at once.

 

Authors Notes:  
Please review if enjoyed.  
Special thanks to Rook-07 for the truly sick artwork that inspired (and was in turn inspired by) the story, which can be found on his deviant art page.


	2. Ami

Sweet Love Doll XXX

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Toei Entertainment.  
I do not own this story. It belongs to Rassilon001 from Fanfiction

II – Ami

"Got any plans for the weekend?"

"Not really, what about you?"

Usagi smiled, then felt a jolt run up her spine. Her eyes glazed over as she gave a vapid smile. "Why don't you come with me to the sweets shop this Saturday?" she asked.

"Uh... sure," Ami replied. "What's the occasion?"

"Just want to share time with a friend is all," Usagi said, shaking her head a moment later. Blonde pigtails swished back and forth as she felt her mind clear.

"Okay, what time?"

"Let's go bright and early. Eight o'clock?"

"For sweets? Won't that ruin our appetite for the rest of the day?" the blue-haired girl replied, adjusting her glasses.

Usagi shook her head, smiling.  
"Well... okay then. Should be fun!"

She watched as her friend skipped away, nodding absent-mindedly to herself. It was indeed going to be very fun indeed.  
It had been over a month since she'd started going to the Baking with Love sweet shop, and been subjected to the brainwashing and sexual perversions of her new masters. None of her friends and family suspected a thing. During the day, Usagi still smiled and laughed and carried on like her regular self. Very rarely she would display an act of affection that was more than a little friendly, in response to a trigger phrase, but her friends chalked this up to Usagi being Usagi. She had always had a big heart.

They did not suspect, deep down, in her own mind, she was still screaming.  
Vapid smile on her face, Usagi watched Ami go, and went about her day, waiting for the weekend to come again.

The blonde student could have just stood by while her masters slipped the sedative-laced cakes to her blue-haired companion, but by the time they'd arrived and Usagi was taking their order, the man behind the counter had other ideas. After all, why should the masters been the ones to have all the fun?

Therefore, it became Usagi's duty to pull Ami into their little circle with a chloroform laced napkin.  
Ami put up surprisingly little struggle, out like a light in mere seconds. She slumped in Usagi's arms as she held the napkin in place for a few moments longer. Some of the masters, dressed as wait staff, closed and shuttered the window, blocking sight of the two girls as Usagi carried her friend towards the 'Employees Only' door and the basement. Another master helped grab Ami's legs, lifting her up by the ankles to help carry her down inside.

"Unwrap our treat, would you dear?" someone whispered into her ear.

Usagi nodded numbly, reaching out to unbutton Ami's sweater, sliding it off her arms, doing the same with the soft cyan bra she wore underneath. One of the masters held Ami's arms to hold her steady, already enjoying himself as Usagi unwrapped her skirt from around her waist and then pulled off her panties. Ami stirred, but did not awaken.

"Now your turn. Time to unwrap our treat."

The words had immediate effect, and Usagi quickly striped, standing beside Ami equally naked as the day she was born, a soft smile on her face as the two of them were taken over towards the metal slab. A second one had been set up for her partner, and both girls offered no protest as they were gagged and snapped into place. Ami because she was still fighting to regain consciousness, and Usagi because she had lost her will to fight. It was all submersed beneath the hypnotic programming.

"Awaken."

Her eyes widened as self-awareness returned to her, and Usagi gave a moan into her rubber gag, hearing a similar moan arise from beside her. Along with the distinctive slap of flesh on flesh. They'd slapped Ami. Usagi tried to twist her head to see friend, hearing her scream even louder a moment later. She hadn't built up a tolerance to the electroshock the way Usagi had. But she couldn't even turn her head away, forced instead to stare at the hypnotic images of bright lights, slowly chipping away at her mind.  
Both girls screamed in unison as the treatment went on.

A week passed. Then two. Then three.  
After the first weekend it was easy enough to entice Ami back to the store as it had been for Usagi. Deep down in their minds was the want to come. Hidden amongst their thoughts were the commands that kept them coming back. Their daily lives went on without any visible difference, but their weekends continued to see them become more and more the property of the masters.

Emphasized on the following week, when Ami was strapped to the metal slab, and Usagi was not. A master whispered into the blue-haired girl’s era. The word was whispered too softly for her blonde companion to hear, but given what it did to her, it could only have been one thing. Ami's eyes became focused as she became lucid once more, and she blinked as she took in the sight before her with an untained mind and clear vision.

"Usagi? No, wait, HELP MM-MMMMMF!"

The pale blue ball between her lips silenced Ami quickly enough, and Usagi watched with dull eyes as she began her nightly routine, screaming and moaning as her body and mind were subjected to the masters conditioning. Pink lips parted in faint surprise, and for a moment, the blonde simply stood there, watching with a sort of rapt fascination, unable to have appreciated the display before. Not from an outside perspective, at least. But now...  
... one of her hands slowly lifted up, her fingers stretching out as her mind tried to command her body. She reached slowly towards Ami. Usagi could feel the masters watching her, felt their eyes on her naked skin, and felt a shudder run down her spine, but could do nothing to shield herself... she could only reach towards Ami, a distant part of her mind that was still free shouting at herself to help.

That's it, free her, Usagi thought. Undo her straps. Loosen the gag. In the name of the Moon, take off those electrodes! Free our friend! PLEASE!

There was a hushed intake as Usagi reached towards Ami, a master ready to countermand her move by pulling on one of her strings with a command phrase... but the words died on his lips as Usagi simply reached up to caress Ami's cheek.  
"Love," Usagi whispered. Almost too softly to hear at first. Then, more firmly, repeated herself. "Love."

Dark chuckles emerged from the shadows.

"I'd say she's ready for phase two, don't you, gentlemen?"

A chorus of agreement followed the first voice, as a hand came to rest on Usagi's rounded shoulder, gently guiding her away from her friend. Ami continued to scream, pleading for help with her eyes and muffled words, tears streaking her cheeks as Usagi all but ignored her, following her masters lead. She was too far gone. Too firmly under their thrall.

Usagi was laid over a bondage bench and strapped down across her midsection, wrists and ankles. She was facing Ami, able to watch her as she lay there comfortably, the cool air running over her naked skin. Not that she was putting up even a hint of a struggle. On the contrary, the masters had done their job so well she was all but eager to be their little love doll.

Which made what happened next worse.  
A master slid up behind her, naked as she was, his hot length anxious for a chance to violate her, but he took his sweet time and whispered in her ear first.

"Awaken."

He made sure Usagi's awareness had returned as he pressed up against her, grinding his hard hips against her sensuous little rump, and slipped a pink gag between her lips seconds before she could curse up a storm. As it was, it was muffled, but contained. He grinned as he started to make sweet, sweet love to her.  
All the while, Usagi could only thrash in her restraints, unable to move, unable to escape, unable to even voice her objections.

"UUUGG! NNNNH!"

Another scream brought her attention away from the master violating her, and reminded her she wasn't suffering alone. Ami was still trapped in the hypnotic grip of their metal slab, screaming into her gag as she tried to break free.  
But neither of them could. They were trapped.

I'm sorry! she thought, trying to say it out loud. It came out muffled.  
"GRRAAGKKFL!"  
I'm sorry, Ami! I didn't mean to!

Her blue-haired friend gave another muffled scream, jerking in her restraints as electricity flowed through her sensitive nubs, making her jerk and spasm against the metal restraints. Try as she might, however, she was helpless to fight them. Just as helpless as Usagi had been. Just as helpless as Usagi was right now. She gave a grunt into her gag, biting down into the rubber as she felt her master bucking more firmly and vigorously, his pleasure mounting. She swore she could feel him swelling to even greater size inside of her, making her feel sick. Her stomach rolled as he grasped her pigtails and tugged back on her head,

"UUUUUUGGGG GDDDDDDDD!"

He erupted with hot passion deep inside of her, she could feel every inch throbbing as he filled up her womb with his disgustingly sticky seed. Usagi squirmed and wiggled, squeezing around his length, trying to force him out. Alas, her efforts only further pleasured him as he threw back his head and groaned in ecstasy. And yet he still wasn't stopping. He must have been hopped up on some sort of chemicals, because he was still rock hard and ready for more.

"P-PLS-S! STP-P!" she wailed impotently.  
Usagi moaned into her gag, her voice echoing against Ami's screams, the sounds a melody of pain and pleasure that the masters positively basked in.  
And it was only the beginning.

Please review if enjoyed.


	3. Rei

Sweet Love Doll XXX

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to Toei Entertainment.  
I do not own this story. It belongs to Rassilon001 from Fanfiction

III – Rei

So it continues, week after week, as Usagi and Ami had their minds and personalities chipped away, to be replaced by the desire to please. And multiple opportunities to do so.  
Their new masters were not a kind sort nor or a gentle sort. They were anxious, and they were rough. They violated the two of them in ways never before imagined, spraying their hot seed deep within every orifice they had, or else erupting all over their faces, their breasts, their bottoms. Nothing was sacred to the masters. Ami was spared their direct attention for a week or two longer so she could be properly 'educated' but as soon as she was, she and Usagi were equally defiled by the masters.

At least, until closing time came around.  
Suddenly, one of the masters clapped his hands, instantly getting their attention.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I do apologize but... it is that time..."

Several of the masters groaned, wanting more, but the original shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry but it really is Closing Time."

Closing Time.  
The words struck a chord in both Usagi and Ami, and without a word they both stood up and presented themselves to the grand master, shoulders square, eyes forward, like a pair of soldiers ready for orders. Their glazed expressions indicated they were ready. This was one of the most basic brainwashing instructions they received once they came here.  
"Good girls," he said soothingly, patting their soft cheeks. So wonderfully smooth. "Now, you know your instructions. Clean up, get dressed and go home. Speak to no one. Take a shower, go to bed, and forget everything that's happened to you here. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, master," they both replied in quiet monotone. In sync.

"Good girls," he repeated. "Off you go. And we'll see you next Saturday."

Without a word, Usagi and Ami turned to find their things. If any of the masters tried to stop them they finally put up some resistance, pushing groping hands away as they slipped on their respective outfits and followed the master up the stairs back to the store. From there, they took their individual routes home, and fell asleep with no memory of what had just transpired.

But the conditioning continued to write deeper into the brains, sinking under the surface of dreams and nightmares, waiting for the next time some harmless little word would trigger it and bring them back into a world of sexual pleasure once more.  
Poor Ami lasted a week or two longer than Usagi had, possibly due to her much stronger intellect resisting the mental domination. But in the end, she succumbed to the brainwashing as readily as any other poor soul trapped in it, and began to be used for the pleasure of the masters.

Usagi sat in the lap of one of her captors, wiggling her curvy hips back and forth against his slowly, to his groans of delight. She watched absent-mindedly across the way, as Ami and her latest lover were deeply entrenched in passionate lovemaking on the leather couch. Her blue-haired friend was sprawled out on all fours doggystyle.

"I like it in the butt!" Ami gasped out, tears in the corners of her eyes as her master drove deeper into her little bottom, filling her up and stretching her tight rump to its absolute limit. "I like it in the butttttttt!" she whined.  
Master had told her only to say those words and no others, no matter what she wanted to say. Usagi giggled as she watched Ami clearly trying to say something else, but unable to use the words. Usagi watched her face, imagining what she must've been trying to say.

"I like it in the butt!" = It hurts, please stop!

"I like it in the BUTT!" = Ow! You're too big!

"I like IT in the BUTT!" = You're tearing me apart!

"I LIKE IT in the BUTT!" = It hurts! It hurts!

"AAAIIIIEEE LLLLIIIIKE IT IN THE BUUUUUUUUTTT!"

I love you too, master, Usagi thought, feeling her own lover playing with her full breasts, squeezing and fondling, crushing the soft mounds of flesh between his fingers. She whined and continued to wiggle, pleasuring him with her body.

"I l-l-lii... I liii... s-s-stooop... pl-!"

A sharp smack echoed off the walls as Ami's lover slapped her cute little hip, her bouncy skin rippling as it quickly turned pink, and gave a shriek of pain that quickly dissolved into moans as she kept whispering how much she loved it in the butt. Her eyes glazed over as her protests died and she gave herself wholly to their perverse lust. Their pleasure was Ami's pleasure. And Usagi's pleasure.  
A muffled scream from the corner made Usagi smile as she turned to look over at the slab still in use.  
And Rei's pleasure too.

The dark-haired shrine maiden had been lured to join their fun little clique just as easily as Usagi and Ami had been. A few delicious sweets, a little sedative, a quick strip and strap, and now they were working to remove her frightfully abrasive, confrontational personality and replacing it with raw passion for mindless, lustful sex.  
As Usagi watched, one of the masters caresses Rei's cheek as the music and light washed over her, making her thrash in her restraints.

"Mmm, she's a feisty one, isn't she?" he asked, inviting an answer from Usagi as she continued to bounce and jiggle in the lap of another.

"Yes, master," she replied.

"Like fire," he agreed, already stroking Rei's long, silky black hair, twisting it along his fingers and lifting it to then inhale her fragrance. 

"She's going to be enjoyable to break."

And break her they did. They spanked her. They whipped her. They tied her up in uncomfortable positions. They humiliated her and degraded her. They made Ami and Usagi watch. Sometimes they had Ami and Usagi perform the acts on her. Slapping her beautiful round butt until it turned redder than fire. Sometimes using their hands, sometimes using paddles. And not padded paddles either.

The two girls smacked them into their palms ominously as Rei was dragged across the room by two of the bigger, stronger masters. The red rubbed ball between her lips was all that was keeping her even close to quiet as she was laid out across a bondage bench.

"Strap her in," one of them commanded.

"UUK!"

Rei grunted a protested and tried to squirm free, but Usagi and Ami were quick in strapping down her wrists and ankles and hips, squeezing her into her bondage tightly.

"UUUGG! NNNNH!"

"Now... I want you girls to spank this very naughty bitch..." he said, the words almost affectionate as he caressed Rei's cheek. She glared at him, and if looks could kill, he'd have quickly caught fire. As it was, only one part of him was burning, and it was burning with lust.

"One... hundred... times..." he finished with a wicked grin.

"UUHHGGG!"

Her blonde friend quickly went to work, using both hands on the paddle and using it like a baseball bat, hitting Rei square on the soft cheeks of her beautiful butt. She jerked in her restraints, moaning into her gag, teeth digging into the rubber.

"UGH! UGH! UGH! UGH!"

Ami was just as quick to match Usagi's pace, smacking her from the other side, striking quicker if not harder, giving the dark-haired girl no respite.

"P-PLS-S! STP-P!"

Usagi swatted her again, harder and harder still, and quickly lost count herself. Her body moved on autopilot, caught up in the throes of her brainwashing. Her masters would tell her when the spitfire Rei had been through enough. Usagi spanked her again, hard enough to make her shake in her restraints.

"MMPFH!"

The masters quickly gathered around to watch, shadowy leers lighting up their faces as Rei continued to grunt and scream and moan and cry. One of them slid up right between the two girls, fondling their bare bottoms openly as they continued to paddle their third partner.

"Harder, girls... make sure she feels everything..."

Usagi continued to smile and nod, pearly teeth showing as a single tear escaped her baby blue eye and streaked down her cheek.

 

Here are parts of the next two chapters:

IV – Makoto

“Don’t you want to be loved?” Usagi purred into her ear, even as Makoto thrashed and screamed, struggling against the restraints. “One of the masters was truly enamored with you. He said he’d never seen someone with quite so much... talent.”

Usagi emphasized the word by cupping and lifting up Makoto’s big, juicy breasts, giving them a little bounce, letting them jiggle enticingly. Easily the bustiest of Usagi’s little friends, it had not gone unnoticed by either they or their new masters, and one of them had wanted Makoto specifically for that reason. Usagi could see him now, in the shadows, watching with a leer. Without a word Usagi began to fondle the busty brunette’s boobs more, squeezing tightly, making her moan against the ball wedged between her teeth.

Her struggles were growing more and more languid, even as she thrashed under the electrified torture.  
The watching masters enjoyed it, evidently, and Usagi had to admit she did too. She’d always wanted to play with Makoto like this, but hadn’t been able to. Now, she was a little doll. And weren’t girls supposed to play with cute dolls?

 

V – Minako

“Aren’t you two just adorable?” he said, caressing their cheeks.  
“Yes, master,” they replied in unison.  
“Why don’t you two play with each other for a little bit... maybe make out while I watch, hmm? Would you like that?”  
“Yes, master.”

 

Please review if enjoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like There will be more chapters on Valentine's Day 2018


	4. authors note

It looks like this story is not going to be finished I haven't got a new chapter from the author so he have abandoned it, I'm Sorry this is happening, I hope one day it will be finished but for no it's abandoned.


End file.
